Die Tagebücher der Malibu Barbies From Hell
by MBFH
Summary: Marilyn Manson - RPG hinterläßt Spuren im Fiction-Format - besucht unsere Website um alles zu verstehen! malibu-barbies-from-hell.de
1. tb1

Weihnachten in der Chaoten-WG 

24.Dezember

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute bin ich schon um 11.00 Uhr aufgestanden. Das ist überaus früh für meine Verhältnisse. (ich schreibe das jetzt auf, weil du das natürlich nicht wissen kannst, weil nämlich das hier der erste Tagebucheintrag ist, den ich in meinem Leben mache, weil nämlich dem Twiggy (das ist der mit dem Röckchen) heute der Kragen geplatzt ist, weil wir (also Marilyn, John, Tim, Pogo, Scooby, die Katze und ich) ständig versucht haben in die Küche zu kommen, um zu sehen, was es morgen Mittag zum Essen gibt. Irgendwann hat er dann gebrüllt, wir sollen gehen und was nützliches machen, wie Briefe an den Weihnachtsmann schicken oder Tagebuch schreiben, sonst steckt er uns alle in die Entziehungsklinik! Stell dir mal vor! Sogar die Katze!! Na ja, weil ich keine Lust hatte in die Entzugsklinik zu gehen (es stinkt da immer so nach Terpentin, seit die versucht haben Marilyn mit Maltherapie vom Absinth loszubekommen…) und meine Post an den Weihnachtsmann schon erledigt habe, schreibe ich nun halt Tagebuch. Also… Nachdem ich aufgestanden bin, habe ich mich angezogen (den Weihnachtspulli von meiner Tante Emily (den hab ich ihr aus dem Kleiderschrank stibitzt), meine rote Lackhose (John steht drauf und weil er grad richtig schön beleidigt auf mich ist (weiß auch nicht warum), mach ich ihn mal richtig schön heiß… ich mag es, wenn er nicht weiß was er denken soll… he he he) und das Geweih von Rudolf (ich hoffe ihm ist inzwischen ein neues gewachsen und er hat sich gut von seinem Sturz letztes Jahr erholt… Ich wollte ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht vom Dach schießen… ich dachte er wäre eins von diesen Teletubbie-Aliens… was hat er auch so eine rote Nase…?!)

Na ja… dann bin ich runter und hab gefrühstückt und dann hat Twiggy mir befohlen den Baum zu schmücken. Dummerweise war da kein Baum zum Schmücken, also bin ich mit Pogo zu den netten Nachbarn, die so gerne Videos machen und hab einen besorgt. Pogo hat sich mit ihnen unterhalten (Sie waren ja soooo nett! Haben sich nicht mal daran gestört, dass Pogo seine Schrotflinte auf sie gerichtet hat…! Das wird noch mal ne richtig gute Nachbarschaft!!) während ich den Baum ausgesucht habe. Scooby was so nett und hat ihn für mich ausgebuddelt. Nach einigen kleinen Pannen (nicht der Rede wert) haben wir den Baum ins Wohnzimmer verfrachtet und angefangen ihn zu schmücken. Vor lauter kindlicher Begeisterung haben wir vergessen, den Baum aufzustellen und weil wir nicht so ganz wussten, wie wir es nun anstellen sollen, das Ding aufzustellen haben wir halt Twiggy gefragt. Erst hat er uns etwas entgeistert angeschaut und dann hat er gesagt „Whiskey und Speed". Also bin ich in den Keller und hab Whiskey geholt, während Marilyn zum Dealer ist und Speed geholt hat. Er ist dann mit 2 Riesentüten angekommen und meinte irgendwas von wegen Weihnachtseinkäufen.

Ich hab das Bäumchen dann von Kopf bis Fuß mit Whiskey übergossen. Danach war Krisensitzung angesagt, weil nämlich keiner von uns so recht wusste, was wir mit dem Speed denn nun anfangen sollen.

Irgendwann hab ich dann gesagt, wenn der Baum aufstehen soll, dann muss er laufen können, also braucht er Speed an den Wurzeln. (Völlig logischer Gedankengang, oder?) Gesagt, getan und tatsächlich…! Der Baum ist aufgestanden!! Unser Problem jetzt war nur, dass der Baum nicht mehr stehen bleiben wollte. Wusstest du eigentlich, liebes Tagebuch, dass Weihnachtsbäume watscheln? So richtig entenmäßig?

Na ja… Marilyn kam dann auf die Idee, die Tanne mit LSD zu füttern, um zu sehen ob der Baum die Farbe wechselt. Daisy meinte es sei Schwachsinn, das habe damals mit seinem Salatkopf auch nicht geklappt, aber Salat ist ja kein Weihnachtsbaum! Daisy hatte aber doch Recht… der Baum blieb grün… Weil der Baum die Farbe ja nicht freiwillig wechseln wollte _und_ auch nicht leuchtete, hatte Tim die Idee mit den Joints… Die Kerzen waren verschollen (ich habe einen Verdacht, den ich hier lieber nicht erläutern will…) und die Lichterketten ausverkauft, aber ein Weihnachtsbaum braucht irgendetwas leuchtendes (das hat Tim gesagt). Also hat Tim Joints in die Kerzenhalter gesteckt (hat wirklich seeeehr nett ausgesehn!). Dann hat Tim Twiggy geholt (hat über ne Stunde dazu gebraucht!!) und als Twiggy dann da war hab ich die Joint angezündet und für eine Minute sah der Baum absolut fantastisch aus, aber dann ist Marilyn irgendwie drangestoßen oder so (ich glaube er wollte nen Joint klauen…) und der Baum hat Feuer gefangen. In einem netten, kleinen **_KABUMM!!_** Hat er sich dann in Luft aufgelöst.

Twiggy war etwas geschockt… nach ungefähr 1 ½ - 2 Stunden hat er sich dann aber gefasst und ist in die Küche zurück… Dummerweise hat er bemerkt, dass wir etwas genascht haben und da ist ihm der Kragen geplatzt…und jetzt sitze ich hier und erzähle dir das alles…

So liebes Tagebuch… jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr was ich dir erzählen soll…

Bis bald…

Dein

Ginger

P.S.: Sag mal, liebes Tagebuch, glaubst du der Weihnachtsmann kommt trotzdem noch zu uns??

3


	2. tb2

Silvester mit Twiggy 

31.12., 22 Uhr

Liebes Tagebuch,

Ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte.

In zwei Stunden ist es Mitternacht und ich fühle mich jetzt schon wie sonst erst nach der alljährlichen Vorgartenexplosion. (Pogo hat dieses Jahr von MM extra viel TNT bekommen damit die Raketen auch wirklich schön hoch fliegen – ich schätze unsere Knaller werden die ersten auf dem Mars sein. Hoffentlich ist der unbewohnt, sonst haben wir nicht nur mit den Teletubbies intergalaktischen Stress.)

Ich fange mal mit heute morgen an: als ich aufwachte nuckelte der Hund an meinen Zehen. Nichts besonderes, das tut er öfter. Allerdings war er heute extrem begeistert dabei und hatte einen verzückten Ausdruck den ich zuerst nicht deuten konnte. Dann fiel mir ein, daß ich gestern kurz vorm Schlafengehen noch durch eine Whiskey-Pfütze im Wohnzimmer getaumelt bin. Der Hund war breit. Gut, dachte ich mir, wenn ich ihn besoffen halte übersteht er die Knallerei besser als die letzten Jahre.

Ich stand auf, ging unter die Dusche wo Zim noch lag und schnarchte und duschte. Zim war ziemlich sauer auf mich weil ich ihn damit aufweckte, aber was soll's. Er drehte sich nach einer Weile auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter.

Ich zog mir mein hübsches grünes Kleidchen mit dem weißen Kragen an und ging in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. MM war schneller. Leider. Als ich die Küche einigermaßen aufgeräumt hatte sah ich, wie Pogo und Ginger den Vorgarten verminten. Ich ging raus um zu fragen was das sollte und die beiden gaben mir eine höchst detaillierte Erklärung ab wie sie gedenken das neue Jahr mit einem Krater in meinen Blumenbeeten zu begrüßen.

Ich habe mir ja vorgenommen mich im nächsten Jahr weniger aufzuregen, aber heute ist ja noch das alte. Ich schrie und tobte und John verpasste mir eine Beruhigungsspritze. Tat ziemlich weh. Außerdem frage ich mich, warum er sie mir in den Po geben mußte. Mit Tim als Zuschauer.

Als ich aufwachte wurde es langsam dunkel und meine lieben Mitbewohner hatten bereits das Haus geschmückt.

Ich werde Wochen brauchen um die „Deko" wieder zu entfernen. (Wenn ich das richtig sehe hat Daisy vor Konfetti mit der Schrotflinte zu verschiessen. Geübt hat er auf jeden Fall schon, sonst würde die Deckenlampe im Wohnzimmer noch hängen.) Zim ist besonders stolz auf seine Luftschlangenskulptur. Ich frage mich was Trent mit ihm anstellen wird sobald er sich von den Luftschlangen befreit hat.

Irgendwer hat dem Hund Speed gegeben – nun ist er nicht nur wieder wach sondern auch völlig aufgedreht und steht schon ohne Knallerei kurz vorm Herzkaspar.

Frag mich nicht wie, aber irgendwie habe ich es noch geschafft das Buffet für die Party heute Abend hinzubekommen. Leider war schon fast alles aufgefuttert als die ersten Gäste eintrafen. Im Moment hocken Dita und Rose zusammen im Bad und diskutieren. War ´ne blöde Idee beide einzuladen.

23 Uhr

Liebes Tagebuch,

Dita und Rose haben MM ins Bad gelockt und ich befürchte Schlimmstes! Zumindest klingt es nicht gut was man so von hinter der geschlossenen Tür hört. Ginger sagt, die amüsieren sich nur. Ich vermisse einen Satz Steakmesser aus der Küche.

23 Uhr 30

Liebes Tagebuch,

Ginger hatte Unrecht. MM ist verarztet und sieht nun aus wie eine Mumie.

Das Speed hat nachgelassen und der Hund ist wieder normal. Sobald ich John finde werde ich ihm sagen er soll seine Narkosekünste an dem Vieh testen.

Wo ist eigentlich die Katze?

23 Uhr 45

Liebes Tagebuch,

Pogo lacht so komisch. Er lacht immer komisch, aber jetzt gerade... Ich habe Angst!

23 Uhr 59

Liebes Tagebuch!!!

Ich habe die Katze gefunden! Pogo hat sie an eine Rakete gebunden und erzählt irgendwas von „der ersten Katze im Weltraum wo noch nie ein Haustier war". Ich weiß nicht ob ich es noch schaffe sie loszubinden bevor die Knallerei losgeht – wenn nicht bekommt Pogo einen Monat lang Whiskas zu essen! Ich war schließlich erst gestern einkaufen für die Viecher!

1.1., 2 Uhr

Liebes Tagebuch,

die Katze ist in der Umlaufbahn, der Hund klebt panisch unter der Zimmerdecke, meine Petunien kann ich vergessen und mein Neujahreskuss mit Tim fiel recht intensiv aus.

Jetzt habe ich Kopfschmerzen und werde mich schlafen legen.

Ach ja: das Haus steht noch.

Dein Twiggy

PS: Frohes Neues!


	3. tb3

Pogo's Gedanken zum Neuen Jahr 

1.Januar

Ey Tagebuch!

Unser Mädel ist sauer auf mich. Vermisst ihre Katze.

Ginny von den Nachbarn gefangen genommen. Wollen unseren Tannenbaum als Lösegeld. Habe mit John die Asche rüber gebracht. Wollten uns Ginny nicht wiedergeben. Habe Gefangenenaustausch vorgeschlagen. John gegen Ginny. John ist sauer auf mich. Ginny immer noch drüben.

Zim hat ein Kondom verschluckt. Jedesmal wenn er rülpst kommt n rosa Ballon mit Noppen aus seinem Mund, he he he...

2. Januar

MM meint, unser Mädel ist n er. Bezweifle ich. Trägt Röckchen und ist völlig hysterisch. Ist ‚n Mädel, jede Wette!

Der Schwede zickt voll rum. Meint, das Mädel muß ihre Katze wieder haben. Sagte, jeden Abend kurz nach Mitternacht kann sie sie doch sehen – solang sie in ihrer Umlaufbahn bleibt.

John hat angefangen n Tunnel zu graben. Will Ginny befreien. Voll nutzlos. Nachbarn hatten vorletztes Jahr n Betonsockel gezogen um ihr Haus. Das war nachdem Scooby sich durchgebuddelt und in deren Wohnzimmer gestrullt hatte. Kommt er nicht durch. Sage ich ihm aber nicht, he he he!

Der Gemüseflüsterer plant ein großes Salatbeet wo vorher die Blümchen vom Mädel standen. Hat schon angefangen den Krater zuzuschütten mit der Erde die John nicht braucht. Voll die Recycling-Brüder.

Bin mit Scooby den Müll durchgegangen. Schon seltsam was manche Leute so wegschmeissen. Hab die schönsten Sachen in die Garage gebracht.

3. Januar

Mädel hat die Nacht über gekreischt wie irre. Ist nun heiser und springt mir bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Kehle. Daisy sagt, die Katze war heute Nacht nicht zu sehen. Soll mir was überlegen.

Hab mir was überlegt. Hab Zim das Kondom entfernt. Fand er nicht gut. Daisy sagt, er hätte was anderes gemeint.

John buddelt immer noch, das Gemüsebeet ist fast aufgefüllt. Ginny hat heute morgen ne Flaschenpost geschickt. Geht ihm gut, Essen schmeckt zwar nicht so gut wie von unserem Mädel, aber dafür bekommt er es ohne Standpauke serviert. Überlege, ob ich mich auch gefangennehmen lasse. Mädel nervt mich voll ab.

MM hat Ginny's Tönnchen entdeckt. Ist weiß gepudert durchs Haus gelaufen und hat sich beschnüffeln lassen – gutes Zeug!

Der Schwede hat mich die ganze Zeit böse angestarrt. Hab mich mit Scooby in die Garage verzogen. Bin voll genervt.

5. Januar

Rakete ist fertig. Scooby war große Hilfe. Will aber keinen Testflug machen. Blöder Hund.

War vorhin kurz im Haus, bin aber sofort wieder zurück in die Garage. Voll die Irren.

John hat sich n Presslufthammer besorgt um den Betonsockel aufzumeißeln. MM hat darauf n Ritt durchs Haus gemacht, Mädel brabbelt nur noch „Whiskey und Speed" und der Schwede hat IKEA-Möbel angeschleppt weil ja alles kaputt war nach MM's kleinen Spaß.

Egal, starte heute Abend mit der Rakete, Hund kommt mit ob er will oder nicht. Zim will auch mit.

Ginny immer noch drüben. Gibt Lichtzeichen. Will da weg. Weiß nicht wieso. Werde ihn fragen wenn ich wieder zurück bin.

6. Januar

Expedition erfolgreich, Katze wieder beim Mädel. Schwede glücklich weil Mädel glücklich. Daisy sauer weil Rakete mitten im Gemüsebeet gelandet. Was kann ich dafür daß er die Salatköpfe in Landebahnformation gepflanzt hat?

MM will sich die Rakete leihen. Gebe ich ihm aber nicht. Macht sie sonst nur kaputt.

John ist fast drüben angekommen. Ginny heute Mittag geflüchtet und wieder bei uns. John weiß nix davon und buddelt weiter. Armer Irrer!

Ginny sucht sein Tönnchen.

Zim und Scooby ins Kino gegangen. Fragten ob ich mitwolle. Wollte nicht. Muß noch den Fusionsreaktor im Keller fertig bauen. Brauche den Strom für mein nächstes Experiment, he he he...


	4. tb4

**Liebes Tagebuch**,

Weihnachten ist glücklicherweise nun auch wieder seit einigen Tagen rum!

Es war schrecklich!!

Das übliche Getobe der anderen war ja relativ normal, aber dann am ersten Abend von Weihnachten, nee, echt ekelig was der!

Irgend so ein Witzbold, ich denke es war Pogo (er ist echt ein Arsch!), hat einen Mistelzwig aufgehängt gehabt.

Marilyn knutschte dann (un)gewollt abwechselnd mit Dita und Rose (wer die Schrullen eingeladen hatte bzw. ob das überhaupt wer getan hatte, wusste keiner, die waren plötzlich da),

Pogo mit einem dahergelaufenen Kerl, Zim mit Trent, John irgendwie mal mit Daisy und Gin (die dann alle drei später besoffen am Pool lagen), und Twiggy, tja, Twiggy war irgendwann schon ins Bett gegangen und ich hab's nich mitbekommen.

Als die wilde besoffene Horde dann anfing zu Tanzen wollte ich mich zu Twiggy schleichen, doch irgendwer (ich denke es war Pogo, ich kann ihn nich leiden!) schubste mich unter den Mistelzweig und kurz darauf landete noch jemand neben mir und ich bekam meinen Weihnachtskuß … von … dem … scheiß … KÖTER!!

Schreiend lief ich in mein Bad, spülte meinen Mund aus, putzte meine Zähne und das alles zehn Mal!

Danach hab ich mich bei mir eingeschlossen und mich ins Bett gelegt.

Mir war nur noch schlecht!

Das war wirklich mal wieder ein scheiß Weihnachten!

**Silvester/Neujahr**

Es war wieder ein lauter Tag.

Alle böllerten wie irre herum.

Pogo der Depp denkt scheinbar immer noch, dass Twiggy weiblich sei (nur weil er lieber Kleider trägt) und fragte mich, was ich denn an dem Mädel fände, dass ich ihr immer nachschaue.

Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich Twiggy für einen attraktiven Mann halte, fing Pogo an zu lachen und meinte ich solle mal meine Augen aufmachen, da Twiggy ja ein Mädel sei. Ich solle lieber einen starken Mann wie ihn nehmen. Dann wollte er mit einen ekelig stinkenden Kuss aufzwängen (der Trottel putzt sich wohl nie die Zähne, mega Wäääähhhh!), doch nich mit mir! Hab ihm eine geknallt, hat sogar einen Zahn verloren.

Er ging dann weg, als sei nichts gewesen, wahrscheinlich hatte er da schon wieder sein Hirn (falls er überhaupt eins hat) abgestellt.

Naja, egal.

Gegen Abend waren dann Dita und Rose da (schon wieder, dieses Mal aber (leider) eingeladen) und verschwanden irgendwann mit Mary im Bad.

Mir war sowieso egal, was die anderen machten, ich hatte nur Augen für Twiggy, der dieses Mal besonders sexy gekleidet war.

Nun kommt's!

Wow, bin immer noch ziemlich überrascht.

Twiggy küsste mich an diesem Abend und zwar so richtig intensiv, dass mir die Luft fast weg blieb.

Ich war hin und weg, es war genial! Traumhaft!

Ich dachte schon, dass wir eine…interessante Nacht verbringen würden, doch leider waren wir beide etwas k.o., so dass wir aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

**Ein Tag nach Neujahr, heute**

Heute ließ sich Pogo von Gin und Zim in der Erde verbuddeln, nur sein Kopf schaute noch raus. Er meinte, daß er nun ein großer Zauberer sei und allein, ohne jegliche Hilfe aus der Erde käme … zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt steckt er noch immer in der Erde.

Twiggy gab mir heute einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß, wow, war danach ziemlich benebelt und rot (sah ich im Spiegel, rot wie ne Tomate).

Später gab er mir noch ein Briefchen, in dem stand, dass ich morgen Nacht zu ihm in sein Zimmer kommen soll.

Bin gespannt auf morgen Nacht!

So, nun Gute Nacht!

Bin müde und will von Twiggy träumen!

Bye, dein Tim


	5. tb5

**Hallo Tagebuch!**

Hab dich wohl ziemlich vernachlässigt, hm?

Naja.

**Weihnachten**

Oh je, da war ich glaub ziemlich besoffen, zumindest hat mir das Tim gesagt.

Hab wohl mit Gin und Daisy wild rumgeknutscht, kann mich kaum erinnern. (Hoffe, dass Dasy mir nich böse is!)

Am nächsten Morgen bin ich zwischen den beiden aufgewacht, man brummte mir der Schädel!

Langsam wurde auch Gin wach.

Er starrte Entsetzt von Daisy zu mir und wieder zu Daisy.

Dann wurde er knallrot, sprang auf und verschwand blitzschnell im Haus.

Wahrscheinlich war ihm noch vom Alk schlecht, was anderes kann ich mir nich vorstellen.

Daisy wurde dann plötzlich auch wach und fing an zu kichern.

Er stürzte sich auf mich und begann mich abzuknutschen.

Nachdem er genug geknutscht hatte gingen wir erst mal frühstücken.

War ein sehr interessanter Tag! fg

**Silvester**

Daisy hatte Konfettischießen geübt, leider hatte er dabei die Deckenlampe im Wohnzimmer erwischt. Werde demnächst eine Neue holen. Hatte aber außer Twiggy wohl keiner gemerkt, fanden es normal im dunklen zu sitzen.

Daisy fand es auch toll … hüstel … und ich dann auch langsam.

Später torkelte eine mumie durch den Raum, wer die wohl gekauft hatte?

Sicher hatte Pogo sie auf einem Flohmarkt gefunden.

Was mir auffiel war, dass Marilyn plötzlich weg war, komisch.

Naja, bis auf das mit Pogo und der Katze war es einlustiger Abend.

**Neujahr bis 6. Januar**

Gin wurde von den Nachbarn entführt.

Pogo wollte mich gegen ihn austauschen, so langsam geht mir der Kerl auf'n Keks!

Er meinte ja immer noch Twiggy sei ne Frau, weil er Kleider trägt.

Der sollte mal genauer auf Twiggys Schritt… oder besser nich, is ja pervers! Sorry!

Wahrscheinlich is Pogo noch nich mal aufgeklärt, frage mich wirklich, ob ihm seine Eltern das mit dem Sex und so erklärt haben…

Naja, jedenfalls wollte ich Gin retten und hatte angefangen einen Tunnel rüber zu den Nachbarn zu graben.

Leider stieß ich auf Beton, ganz toll!

Ich war sauer!

Hab dann halt nen Presslufthammer genommen, sind auch einige Stücke weggeflogen, aber sonst…

Als ich dann mal wieder ne Pause machte, weil ich Daisy vermisste (und ich dringen mal auf Örtchen musste), sah ich, dass Gin wieder da war!

Mann, war ich sauer!

Pogo lachte mich aus, doch das ließ ich mir nich gefallen!

Trat ihm in seinen hässlichen Arsch, so dass er zu Boden segelte.

Machte ihm scheinbar nichts, er faselte dann was, von wegen er sei wohl auf einer unsichtbaren Bananenschale ausgerutscht. So ein Depp!

Zim fragte sich dann, wo wohl die Bananenschale sei und ging sie suchen.

Fand sie natürlich nich, find an zu heulen und wurde von Trent getröstet.

Bin dann mit Daisy auf mein Zimmer.

Gin hat uns so komisch nachgesehen, warum nur?

Naja, das war's mal. Höre nun auf!

Daisy meinte, er wolle mir seine Briefmarkensammlung zeigen. Wußte gar nich, dass er welche sasmmelt.

Bis dann!

John


End file.
